I Dare You
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Izuku loves it, but Katsuki was always the one who had to initiate it. (Or, Deku is just too much of a wimp to initiate a kiss himself)


His kisses were fucking terrible.

Katsuki could tell this was all new for him. The way he kissed was clumsy, sloppy, and downright pitiful. Especially the open-mouthed ones; which were nothing more than teeth-clashing- at best.

He'd often found himself having to take the lead and slow the kiss down so the damn nerd would actually be able to catch up- something which _definitely_ wasn't his fucking style, but Deku couldn't do it any other way and Katsuki would rather surrender just a little instead of feeling like blowing the idiot's head through a wall for his constant failure. The fact that he still held control in the end made it- admittedly -a bit easier for him to adjust too.

Though, to be fair, he supposed his own overpowering way of kissing probably made the idiot feel as if he _had_ to meet him halfway, and that, paired with his inexperience, was what ultimately made things _bad._

Of course he'd never tell him that to his face, lest he'd want to deal with his constant crying. Katsuki would just settle with off-handed remarks for him to improve after every kiss they shared; it was the better alternative between the two.

He _was_ getting a little better though; he wouldn't deny that. In the beginning stages of their...ahem, 'relationship' (Deku liked calling him his boyfriend like the shitty nerd he was, Katsuki couldn't really see himself using that particular term of endearment- or any at all, for that matter. The name 'Deku' was enough on its own) he'd been absolutely fucking _horrendous_ , even to the point where Katsuki had put off kissing him for a little while; something which had ended up leading to more trouble than it was worth.

(Because _God,_ Deku could be an annoyance when he wanted to. And what was up with those tear ducts? The fucker could cry so much, it should've been a Quirk on its own)

Now he'd gotten to the point where his kisses were at least _bearable_. Something which seemed to make the idiot real happy- happy enough for him not to pick up on the way Katsuki always avoided looking straight at him after.

(He just couldn't help it; the way Deku would turn into a flustered, blushing and panting mess after each kiss from him was probably what he loved the most.)

* * *

His kisses were amazing.

Every time Kacchan kissed him, he did it like a drowning man gasping for air and it never, _ever_ failed to make Izuku lose the feeling in his legs for a good five minutes. It was a good thing the other boy usually kept him up or- if not that -had him pressed up against a wall, or a door, or...anything of the sort, really. Because if he hadn't, Izuku was sure he'd have collapsed after only three seconds of contact.

It was embarrassing, to say the least.

If someone were to compare the two, it was obvious which of them was the better kisser; even when they both lacked something as crucial as experience. They were each other's firsts, and while that little fact was almost painfully obvious when it came to Izuku; Kacchan was a different story all together. He was a natural; knew just what to do at just the right moments. And if he ever felt playful, Izuku would be a dead man because boy was he _merciless._ Like everything his childhood friend did, Kacchan went the full 100%, even with something as simple as kissing his lover. (Though Izuku preferred the word 'boyfriend')

The way he initiated it was on an entirely different level too. While Izuku usually settled for awkward 'hints' and a lot of pitiful blushing and stuttering, Kacchan just went right for it. A short peck in the hallway, a sudden lip lock to shut him up, (a tactic he'd found to be very effective whenever Izuku slipped into one of his mumbling sprees) a full on make-out behind closed doors. He honestly had no qualms about when or where he'd plant one on him, but each and every time it had Izuku flustered and gasping for air; especially since the furthest he'd ever come to kissing the other boy was a shy, almost hesitant peck on his cheek after one of his many trips to Recovery Girl.

(Mostly because Kacchan had been yelling and cursing at him for being reckless, and Izuku had decided on trying out his boyfriend's shutting up tactics. Needless to say, it had worked out better than expected- a _lot_ better, actually. The countless amount of hickeys he'd been sporting for weeks after served as more than enough proof.)

He knew that he himself wasn't the best kisser in the world, but Uraraka had assured him that he would be getting better...eventually...she hoped.

"Oi! Deku!"

He jumped, dropped his pen in the process. "Y-yeah, Ka-mmph!"

And there it was again. Kacchan didn't show any kind of hesitation as he bend down from the bed and caught Izuku's lips with his own. He didn't seem to care in the slightest that the other boy's mother was sitting in the room across, or that he'd in fact been trying to study- which was probably the main reason for the sudden assault, now that he thought about it. Kacchan had probably gotten bored with studying things he already knew.

Izuku's breath hitched, his face flushing almost instantly; but just as quickly as it had come, his boyfriend had pulled away and let himself drop back on the mattress, the metal support creaking just a little.

He didn't have to look to see the smirk on the blond's face.

"Wh-wha- you- I- uhm- _Kacchan!"_ he squeaked, face flushing all kinds of red and he tried his best to cover it with his hands in a poor effort to maintain at least _some_ of his dignity. At this point, his books and pen lay forgotten on the ground behind him, and he knew that he should probably just get back to studying, but when his boyfriend kept pulling abrupt stunts like that, focusing wasn't really an easy task.

And he had no doubt that the smug bastard knew it.

"Yeah?" Kacchan called back lazily, not a single care in the world as he lay on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. He didn't even make the effort to turn his head a little and look at him, though with the flustered state Izuku was in, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Y-you...you can't j-just...uhm...you can't-" Why was it that his words were failing him now, when shutting up was usually his problem?

It wasn't fair, really.

Kacchan's smirk widened, and he turned his head just a little. "Can't what? Kiss you?"

His cheeks only darkened in color at the question, and he quickly looked away, nodding his head shyly.

The bed creaked just a little; a sign he was getting up. "And why the fuck not?"

He knew, oh he _definitely_ knew why.

"B-because...uhm...b-because..."

"Because what? You won't want to stop?"

"K-Kacchan!" he yelled out, before slapping a hand over his mouth and glancing at the door nervously. The blond followed his gaze, red eyes watching the door coolly. They waited two heartbeats, but Izuku's mother didn't come in to check on them.

Thank God. He loved his mother. He really did. But in situations like these, she was almost as relentless as the boy currently occupying his bed when it came to teasing him. Izuku didn't think he could handle the both of them grilling him at the same time.

(Especially since- as much as his boyfriend refused to admit it -he was much more similar to his own mother than just the shared looks. Bakugou Mitsuki's personality was a tad less explosive, yes, but she definitely made up for it with sheer willpower. Izuku had once had the misfortune of getting _playfully_ interrogated by her about his relationship with her son. He'd come to the conclusion that he preferred his mother's teasing over hers.)

"What?" Kacchan shrugged, returning to the previous topic with no difficulties. "It's true, though." He was enjoying this _so_ much, he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"I-I don't...it's not true..." he finished lamely, his voice turning soft.

"Liar."

Izuku yelped, he was so close now- when had he gotten so close?! He was still sitting at the edge of the bed, but he'd leaned in so close, Izuku could describe all of the barely noticeable imperfections on his skin in perfect detail. The green haired boy froze up, and Kacchan's smirk only widened. "Go on," he dared. "Kiss me."

Whoops, there went his heart. "W-what?"

Kacchan rolled his eyes. "You want it, don't you?"

"I-"

"Well, I'm not gonna do it." he interrupted, leaning impossibly closer. Izuku could see his eyes now, and, wow, that was a really pretty shade of re-

"So kiss me. I fucking dare you."

Izuku gulped. No way. There was no way he was actually gonna- well it wasn't like he didn't _want_ to do it, it was just, uhm, i-it was embarrassing, sort of and- er, he wasn't- he wasn't necessarily the _best_ kisser so if he- oh dear God his face was all sorts of red, wasn't it? And Kacchan was still smirking and staring at him- oh God -with those dark, challenging eyes and his face was so close- had his skin always been that clear? -and Izuku could feel his heart pounding in his chest and-

He leaned forwards, and pressed his lips against the blond's.

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut, his face flushing all shades of red. His kisses were always clumsy, messy and inexperienced, which only got worse thanks to his less-than-helpful boyfriend. It was the sole reason he never tried to initiate anything like the other so confidently. That, and the thought alone had him blushing like a maniac because it was just _so embarrassing._

But he was doing it now, and Kacchan stiffened, obviously not having expected the nerd to actually go through with it. Bakugou Katsuki was a man of action, preferring to use his fists rather than his words and never, _ever_ backing down from something which he deemed a challenge.

Which was the sole reason it was so weird to have him sit still and unmoving like this, and Izuku being Izuku, he panicked.

Was he _that_ much of a bad kisser? Maybe he should just pull away and never do this again- yeah that- that sounded like a plan. He should jus-

Arms wound around his waist, pulling him in closer and Izuku was met with the familiar feeling of his boyfriend taking the lead. For once, his kisses were slow and careful, rather than the rushed make-outs or chance pecks they usually shared. Izuku wouldn't lie, he liked those moments because they were raw and unexpected- a bit like Kacchan himself.

But maybe he liked this just a little bit better.

His boyfriend pulled away, his cheeks tinted an unusual pink but before Izuku could get a closer look; he turned his head.

"Fucking nerd," he growled, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand- still avoiding eye contact. "You can't just... _do_ that."

Izuku tilted his head, face flushed and breathing heavy. Had he died and gone to heaven? He must have, because there was no other explanation that could make sense of what had just taken place- or, more accurately, how he hadn't died of shame yet.

"H-huh?" _Wow, Izuku, A+ answer. You win an All Might figurine, yay!_ "I- uh, I-I mean, uhm... you _asked_ me to!"

 _Christ,_ he was dazed.

Kacchan didn't answer, merely turned back to his books scattered all across Izuku's bed in a messy heap. He picked up his pen, grumbling something incomprehensible that Izuku wasn't sure if it was meant as an answer to him or if he was just complaining about school work being useless.

The room smelled a bit like smoke, and Izuku's heart sank. Had- had he really not liked it? Was it terrible to the point of exploding? Kacchan was avoiding his gaze, which was enough of a reason to assume that he-

"Stupid nerd," his boyfriend murmured lowly- almost softly, actually. Katsuki glanced at him for just the slightest of a second; but it'd been enough. Izuku had already seen it, and he'd decided that he really _had_ died and gone to Heaven.

Because seeing his boyfriend smile- actually _smile,_ with a touch of non-angered red coloring his cheeks? That was a sight worthy of an angel.


End file.
